


I’ll Keep You Safe

by TheRaadicalKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/pseuds/TheRaadicalKid
Summary: Post 3x16Kara learned about Lena’s secret while Lena’s brought to the DEO to help them in saving Sam. She had put all the pieces together and figured out Supergirl is Kara Danvers. She had a brief confrontation with Kara but refuses to talk more regarding this matter. Amidst all these, they have to work together in order to save their friend.





	I’ll Keep You Safe

It happened so fast. It was when everything started making sense. Supergirl and her friends appeared in LCorp and Supergirl spoke her name.

  
Lena felt the concern in her. She told her the worldkillers were coming and she had to keep Lena safe. Lena knew her concern was genuine that went beyond the bounds of a Super hero. Supergirl was so worried she hadn’t even noticed Sam.

 

But when she finally did, Lena saw it. She saw the confusion in those eyes. the betrayal. the hurt. The Worldkillers finally escaped and Supergirl asked her if she was okay. But Lena noticed the difference. She noticed the wall that was up that wasn’t there a few minutes ago.

 

They transported her to the DEO and they shared information with each other. She apologized for not telling them but insisted she made the right choice. Jonn asked her if she could stay in the DEO to help and Lena agreed.

 

and now that they are finally alone in the room, Kara takes the opportunity to ask. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Sam’s my friend. It wasn’t my secret to tell, Supergirl.”

 

Kara could sense the bitterness in her tone. She doesn’t understand why. She wants to understand. But Lena is not making it any easier.

 

“She’s–“

 _She is my friend too_ is what Supergirl really wanted to say. But that’s something Kara Danvers would say. not Supergirl.

“She’s... Half of her is Reign, Lena. Half of her is a worldkiller. What if she escaped before we got there? You could have put the whole city in danger. You...”

 

“You put yourself in danger.” Kara adds, fearful of the thought of it. What if they weren’t there when it happened. What if...

 

“I made the whole city safe” Lena scoffs, trying to ignore the sincerity of Kara’s concern. She understands where Kara is coming from. Maybe she really should have told the DEO. but who is Kara to talk about keeping secrets?

“If you think I would have given my friend up to a Super who would have done anything to protect the whole city, then you’re delusional.”

 

“You– You really think I would have killed her?”

 

There it was again. The pain in Kara’s voice and all Lena wanted to do was to make it go away. But she can’t. She can’t do that because she can’t even take away the pain of betrayal she is feeling herself right now.

 

“You don’t trust me.” Kara adds. This was worse when people didn’t trust her because of the red kryptonite incident. This was her best friend not trusting her.

 

“I would have. I would have trusted you if I knew it was you, Kara.”

“You... You know.”

 

“I would have trusted you with everything.” She would have. She trusted Kara with her deepest darkest secrets and if she only knew she was Supergirl she would have trusted her to save Sam. She would have trusted her with her life.

“Lena I... I would have told you. I–“

“Just stop Kara.” Lena sighs, wiping her tears away. “I don’t wanna hear anymore excuses. I’m tired and all I wanna do is save Sam. Let’s just do that. Let’s focus on Sam.”

 

And Lena didnt give Kara the chance to explain. Kara wants to run after Lena. She wants to tell her it’s not what she thinks, that she had wanted to tell her for the longest time, thats she was only protecting her. She wants to run after Lena and apologize, apologize for being a bad best friend, for keeping her in the dark.

 

But Kara’s also hurt for the things Lena failed to tell her and for the things that the she had said. She knows it’s not entirely Lena’s fault. For Lena, Supergirl and Kara are two different persons but it still hurts to hear your own bestfriend say she doesn’t trust you. It still hurts that Lena didn’t trust Supergirl because that’s her.

 

Supergirl is still Kara.

So Kara decides Lena’s right. The best thing for everyone right now is to focus on Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been hours since her brief talk with Supergirl. Or Kara. Or whoever she is. Lena is in one of the DEO’s lab helping Alex with something when the older Danvers noticed that Lena was staring at Supergirl from afar who was discussing some things w the others.

 

“she wanted to tell you, you know.” alex assures lena.

 

Lena doesn’t turn away. she couldnt look away from kara. from supergirl. she still cant believe how she didn’t see it. she should have. supergirl believed in her the same way kara did. that’s the only possible reason she could think of why a Super would trust a Luthor. – because she’s Kara Danvers.

Kara who sees the good in everyone and everything. Kara who fought for her innocence despite the evidence against her. Kara the only person who had never used her name against her. Not once.  Kara who became her best friend and lena’s favorite person in this entire universe, who has never lost faith in her. Kara who has always been there for her, who had defended her with everything. Kara whom she knows would accept her for who she truly is, with all her flaws and imperfections.

 

“but she didn’t.” Lena replies. Because all those things doesn’t change the fact that Kara didn’t. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s hurt. It doesn’t change anything. Kara didnt tell her. Period.

 

And she doesn’t know why? Her thoughts reasoned out that it’s because she’s a Luthor so Kara must not have trusted her. But no. That’s not it. because if that’s the reason why then was Kara pretending to trust her all along? Does that mean their friendship was all a lie.

 

That’s not it. Lena believes that’s not it. she’s not sure but she has to because the thought of Kara not trusting her, of not believing in her, that their friendship was all a lie... it hurts. And she doesn’t know if she can take that.

 

She doesn’t even know if she really believes Kara trusts her or she’s just trying to convince herself. Frankly, she doesn’t know what to believe anymore.

 

“When you look at her, when you look at Kara, who do you see?” Alex asks. “The person who always had an unwavering faith in you? Or the person who had lied to to you?”

 

Kara and the others were discussing strategies but Alex doesn’t miss how her jaw clenched at the question. Kara was listening. She was sure of it. She knows her sister too well.

 

Lena blinks, stunned with Alex’ question. It was a simple question, really. Yet she feels like a thousand needles just passed through her heart. It stings and it hurts.

**_the person who always had an unwavering faith in you_ **

Yes, Lena remembers that person. Memories flash through her mind like one of her first moments with kara. Lena had said she was only trying to make a name outside her family and she knew. when she looked at those eyes, she knew. She knew Kara understood.

Or that time when all evidence pointed at her being guilty. Her mom said going back was pointless. Everyone assumed she was guilty. No one would believe Lena. But Kara did. She never gave up. _Kara Danvers believes in you_ is what Supergirl said the moment she landed. Now it made sense.

_Now you have someone that will stand up for you. Always._

_You don’t have to be afraid. You’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here. I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you. I promise._

She never believed in anyone’s words. Yet somehow she believed Kara‘s. She believed everything Kara said. And it made her feel safe and secured. Kara had always kept her safe.

But maybe that was a false sense of security? Because now, why’s even true? and what is not?

**_the person who had lied to you_ **

_“Lena, I would have told you.”_

She had many chances. She had countless moments wherein she could have told Lena. So no one could really blame Lena if she doesn’t believe this.

Alex doesn’t wait for the answer. She hentky squeezes Lena’s shoulder before leaving the room. She doesn’t know what she’s trying to tell Lena with that but Alex hopes it would give her something.

A few minutes later, Lena notices Alex giving Kara a hug and with a blink of an eye, Kara was gone. She guesses somebody needed saving.

Lena lets go of the microscope she was holding and lets out a deep breath.

“the person I love.” She whispers, answering Alex’ question. 

When she looks at Kara, Lena doesn’t just see the person who had always believed in her or the person who she just knew had been lying to her. When she looks at Kara, all she sees is the person she loves and everything else just fades out.

But that doesn’t matter now. It was never a right time with her and Kara. When she was confused about her feelings with Kara, Jack came into the picture and then Kara revealed she was with Mike. Jack died and Mike who was really Mon-El vanished.

And she played a part at that. She felt guilty and she couldnt take advantage of Kara’s grief like that.

And now mon-el’s back. and Sam need help. All the worldkillers need to be dealt with. Then there are all the secrecy between her and Kara.

Kara is probably back with Mon-El and even if not, does she even feel the same way about Lena?

And Lena doesn’t even know if they could get pass all these.

* * *

 

“the person I love”

She’s up in the air when Lena had whispered it with the softest voice. Kara could barely hear it. But she did. She did hear it and it did something to her. 

So supergirl flew high into the sky. She flew way up high. The highest she possibly could where no one could hear her.

where no one could hear her shout and cry.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :) stay tuned for the next chapter. im sorry for all the errors and mistakes.


End file.
